


How to Quit You

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Brokeback mountain - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always want what you can’t have. Two men meet by chance; it will change their lives forever. (loosely based on the book/movie ‘Brokeback Mountain’)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so this is the first chapter of a fic that is loosely based on the book/movie called “Brokeback Mountain”. Hope you enjoy it, cause I’m already starting to develop feels for this fic.
> 
> tumblr: ziaminmypants

The radio wakes him from a dead sleep. Liam was dreaming about picking flowers in the garden with his mother when he was little. It was something that they did all the time. He figured it was more of a memory than a dream at this point, but still, it was nice.

He rarely dreamed. Also very stern and serious because of the way he was raised. Having a father that was in the military really did things to a kid. Another thing he had learned was to get out of bed rather quickly; as his training had whipped that into him.

Liam quickly makes his bed, tucking the sheets and fluffing his pillows, he’s not anything but careful and precise. He likes things organized and neat, something that his fellow workers understand about him. He hates things that aren’t in its place; he gets that from his father. He was raised as a military brat and went through boot camp himself, so Liam knows the importance of getting ready quickly.

His father was in the marines, and his father’s father, and his grandfather’s father, and so on and so forth. They all served in some sort of war, war’s he heard so many stories about. His grandfather was in World War II. It has and is a family business, so naturally, when Liam hit eighteen, he was pushed to go in.

While he didn’t really agree with all the violence, he had made his father a promise to serve so long years before he could be able to do whatever he wanted. That way the family kept up with the tradition, his father didn’t have to ‘knock’ the sense into him, and he could look his own son in the eye one day and say he kept with the tradition.

Liam was a natural pacifist. He didn’t look for fights; in fact he avoided him as much as possible. He hated confrontations and despised raised words, all of which his father thrived on. When he was younger, it was all manners and chores. His father instilled in him that he needed to be polite and help his mother. As he grew up, things changed and Liam realized just how strict his father was on him.

He always wanted to control Liam’s life, and he supposed he had let him. He had joined the military the moment he was eighteen, per his father’s request. He had committed to a rather nice girl a town over because his father was drinking buddies with her father, not to mention they served together. All these things were to appease his father, to make him happy. What Liam really wanted was to make himself happy.

Liam loved hearing stories about his mother from his father when he was little. His mother was from England, his parents met, in London. He had told Liam that he had met the most beautiful girl in the world there right on the street, but she had denied him. It had only made him try harder, and eventually he won her over with his charming ways. Liam wanted a love story like that, romantic and noteworthy enough to tell the grandkids about one day. He never really questioned the love between his parents. Even if his father was a stern and hard man, his love for his wife was completely visible in every movement he did.

Shuffling off to the bathroom, Liam takes a quick piss and brushes his teeth. He steps into the shower for a quick one, toweling dry in about exactly ten minutes after he had first turned the water on. He runs his fingers through his wet hair, fixing it as best as it would allow at five in the morning, and goes with it when it doesn’t want to stay just exactly where he wants it to.

It’s the beginning of summer 2001 in Charleston, South Carolina. It’s hot and humid and it’s going to be a bitch to work in. The military has partnered with civilians in order to build homes for people in the surrounding areas. Liam got put on the job, or asked to join because he does that kind of stuff for the military, he build things. He’s just really good with his hands and was asked to be the consultant to the civilian contractor.

Liam is to meet him on the site a little later, which is why he’s up so early on a Monday. He makes coffee, pours him a cup and fixes it just the way he likes; two creams two sugars. He eats a bowl of cereal in silence as he glances over the newspaper. He thinks the world is going to hell in a hand basket, but that’s just him with all these crazy stories they’ve published.

He shakes his head, and frowns a bit, but pushes it aside once he’s done eating and takes his empty mug and bowl to the sink, rinsing them with water and leaving them as he finishes getting dressed for the day. Within twenty minutes, he’s out the door and in his car, heading to the site where they’re to build the housing units.

He slides out of the seat and shuts the door to his car when he’s parked. Liam’s chocolate brown eyes scan the area, already surveying the landscape. He can already tell that they’re going to need more lumber on site six, but he’ll meet and get the basics with the contractor before he starts barking out suggestions.

There is a man, scruffy, jet black hair, honey-hazel eyes standing a few feet away watching him with interest, if you could call it that. It seems he’s more like taking him in and figuring him out. Liam isn’t sure if he likes it, but he swallows back his concerns and heads over anyways, maybe he could ask him who the contractor is on the site and point him in the right direction for him.

As Liam walks closer, he’s floored by the beautiful of the stranger. He’s got stubble, probably hadn’t shaved in a day or two, and his tall and lanky. Liam immediately wants to find a vending machine and feed him the entire contents of it, but he refrains, instead he asks:

“Hey, do happen to know who the contractor is for the site?”

The boy shifts uneasy and is still scrutinizing him with his eyes. “That would be me.”

 _Of course_ , Liam thinks, but he smiles instead. “Oh, great! I’m Liam, I’m the consultant hired on to help in any way I can.” He says as cheerful as he can, probably sounding a little too chipper for this time of morning.

The man isn’t swayed by his good mood, in fact he looks more solemn them he did before Liam walked up. “I’m Zayn.” The man, Zayn, finally speaks after a long moment.

 _This is going to be a long job_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always want what you can’t have. Two men meet by chance; it will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

It’s not as bad as Liam thinks. The job, for the most part, goes well. He goes in at six every morning, eats a quick breakfast, and goes to work. He gets his cup of coffee and walks around the site to see the progress with Zayn. They make a few changes if they feel that the group on one housing site isn’t working, moving people about. Then its lunch time and they go their separate ways.

He spends most of his work day with Zayn, going over plans and lots and lots of paperwork. He is the consultant, so he’s here to help give his opinions and what not. Zayn seems like he appreciates them, though he never says.

In fact, he doesn’t speak much at all. He’s quiet and reserved and very much an observer. He watches people, watches then critics. It took Liam a couple of days to get what is happening, but now he knows that is how Zayn gets to know someone; by watching how they act, work, talk. Liam first brushes it off that Zayn is rude, but that thought quickly changes.

They don’t talk much though, not unless it’s  _workworkwork_. They really don’t have enough time in the day for that. They both eat their lunch on the run, because it never fails whenever they sit down to enjoy a warm sandwich, they get called over to a housing site and by the time they get back it’s cold. So there’s been a lot of cold sandwiches and rushed conversations about ‘oh no, we should have frames up for houses one, three, and ten up by today.’

Conversations happen mostly when it’s after hours, when Zayn and Liam talk about what their schedule is going to be like for the next day. That’s when Zayn seems to unwind and his most comfortable. They’ve been known to get out a bottle of whiskey and enjoy just the quietness. They aren’t rushed or yelled out or having to deal with angry construction workers. It’s just them, and it’s nice.

Liam decides about half way through the first day that he likes Zayn. They seem to be in sync, able to think the same things without really communicating it with words. Zayn really knows what he’s doing; Liam doesn’t know why he’s even here. Ah, yes, because the military is helping fund this, they want to make sure it is done right. He doesn’t think Zayn could do this job incorrectly though. He is very much a professional.

Except for the whiskey. The first time he offered some to Liam, he thought he was trying to trick him. He declined it, saying some excuse about how he doesn’t drink. Zayn just shrugs and doesn’t push the subject, just pours one glass and continues the conversation from before. The second time Liam has to ask for it, Zayn only raising an eyebrow and being considerate not to push Liam’s ‘I don’t drink’ excuse from before. They look through floor plans and schedules sipping on their drinks.

The tension between them peels away after that. Zayn becomes more open during their regular shifts. He doesn’t talk more, necessarily, but you could tell he isn’t judging Liam like he has been. Liam figures it is because he is here to make sure Zayn does his job, and does it right. He probably views Liam as an outsider who is probably going to take things in his own hands just because he works for the military.

He really couldn’t blame Zayn, most young men he knew that were in the military use their statuses a lot to get ahead. It is sort of like a power trip for them, but Liam isn’t like that, far from it actually.

They find themselves in Zayn’s cramped trailer around eight. Everyone has long went home for the day, but Liam finds himself bent over a floor plan tweaking it, while Zayn flips through the pile of paperwork at his desk. His usual glass of whiskey is sitting close to his right hand as he picks it up to take a sip of it every tenth page or so.

“So,” Liam leans back in the chair he’s sitting in, finishing the swallow of whiskey in his glass, and setting it down on the table as his eyes land on Zayn. “Where you from?” cause he’s having a hard time figure him out. He wants to know more about him, but Zayn hasn’t offered much in anything except his name the first day and his sense of professionalism there on out.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows, looking up to meet Liam’s gaze. “England. Me mum’s was from England, my father was as well, but he’s originally from Pakistan.” As if the last part is to explain a few things about him, and Liam suppose it does; to a certain point.

Liam eye’s flicker over the man’s features. His skin looks soft, blemish free, except for the scruff that adorns on his cheeks and chin, even a faint mustache seems to be growing. This is probably the results of not having time to shave. He has features of a boy who is growing into a man, the faint traces of adolescence still lingering, but Zayn is very much a man in his mannerism. It is intriguing to say the least, and when Liam finds himself licking his lips, he believes it is time to stop thinking.

Instead, he turns the conversation solely on Zayn now that he has him answering a question that doesn’t have to do with support beams and when the electrician is going to arrive. “So what brings you here, “ brown meets honey eyes, “to Charleston?” he adds.

Something in Zayn facial expression changes, where it was tight and in deep concentration, it’s now relaxing, even his honey almond eyes are lighting. “Parents are dead, guess they missed the curve, only curve in forty miles. Left me and my four sisters, and we moved here shortly after.”

Liam swallows, even though he’s only got his saliva to do so now. “So you live with your sisters?”

Zayn glances back down at his paperwork, apparently unable to keep the eye contact more than a minute. It is a long pause before he continues. “They’re all married now, no room for me. So I’m here by myself. I wanted to own my own business, and here I am, working with the military on this project.”

He smiles at that, Liam surges forward and nudges Zayn’s foot underneath the desk. “That’s the most you’ve spoken since I’ve met you.”

“I think it’s the most I’ve spoken in a year.”

Liam nods, sinking back in his chair, Zayn already back to glancing over the paperwork. Liam turns to finish looking over the floor plan, missing the subtle glances Zayn’s throwing his way every so often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always want what you can’t have. Two men meet by chance; it will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Its’ rated r for smut. If you don’t like that sort of thing, don’t read it. hope you like it! enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Liam is set to marry Danielle, the girl back in the next town. They’ve already set the date, invited all these people, and got blessings from each of their parents. It’s all set; they’re both going to be happily married at the end of August.

Well, that is until Liam met one Zayn Malik. He’s not sure what these  _feelings_  are; they’re so strange and foreign to him. They’re strong though; his whole world seems to gravitate around the raven haired man. He knows that his heart isn’t supposed to race when he’s in the same vicinity as Zayn, but it does.

He keeps telling himself that he’s here to do a job, nothing more. At the end of the summer, Zayn will be gone, he’ll still have Dani and he’ll make a life with her. That’s not even a question.

But why do his fingers ache to touch the sliver of skin on Zayn lower stomach when his shirt rides up as he bends to have a better look at the building plans? Why does Liam’s tongue long to run across his collarbone when he wears v-neck tees? Why do his lips burn to brush across those lips that are chapped from the sun if there isn’t even a question about him marrying Dani?

Liam’s sure that it’s not just him either. They find reasons to be work along aside one another; lunches in Zayn’s office trailer, inspecting the progress of the buildings, once even Zayn invited him to a meeting with his boss, a meeting that Liam didn’t have to attend.

They find instances to touch one another; to accidently on purpose brush up against one another. While Liam would probably have a problem with this if it were anybody else, he finds himself willing it to happen more and more.

There is a lot of tension, yes, but that doesn’t mean that both men aren’t productive. They get a lot done in the first few weeks of the building project. They keep their bosses happy, there is even rumors of them working together next summer on another project; a children’s orphanage.

It seems like they are the prefect team. Payne and Malik, Malik and Payne; their workers are even happy to work for them. Everything is good; everything except the twitch in his fingers whenever Zayn is near.

Giving Zayn a drink the other day, Liam found his hand lingering longer than usual against Zayn’s hand. If he wasn’t completely sober at the point, he could have sworn Zayn’s fingers caressed his before taking the drink from his hand.

Liam had brushed it off at the moment, chalking it up to dreaming it up, but in reality it’s been stuck in his head. He wakes up in the middle of the night, sheets tangled up around his ankles, the images of his dreams still in his mind of Zayn. The things that they do are hardly appropriate for co-workers, not for two men, one being in the military.

These things would get them killed and Liam Payne could never live in a world that Zayn Malik didn’t exist in.

That’s what kept him from pushing the older male against his desk and kissing him silly; protection. People didn’t look too kindly on a gay man in the military. All that work to protect the one thing that he can’t see torn apart, all that energy put to keep from doing something he might one day regret crumbles with just one touch.

Zayn and Liam are in the office going over plans for the next building they are to start work on tomorrow when it happens; when the defenses come collapsing down.

Liam watches Zayn as he bites his lips in concentration, his eyebrows furrowing as he etches something on the paper before moving it in front of him as he moves away. Liam realizes that he’s fixing himself something to drink as Liam bends down to look at the paper closely. Zayn’s only changed minor details about the layout, making it easier for the electrician when he comes to install the wiring.

He doesn’t realize just how close Zayn is to him until he moves, and he can feel fingers against his neck and the light press of his body against his own.

That’s all it takes before Liam has Zayn pressed up between him and his desk, somehow managing to pull him underneath him in the frenzy to get his lips on Zayn’s. It’s all a mad rush, yanking on clothing and teeth scraping along exposed skin. Liam’s sure he’s got marks that will last for days, and he’s also sure Zayn’s got some to match as he can’t seem to part with that patch of skin across the other man’s collarbone.

Zayn’s whimpering beneath him, tugging down pants without Liam realizing what’s going on. He’s in his underwear before he knows what’s happening, before his brain can catch up with his hands. But he doesn’t stop, he can’t stop. He hasn’t got the strength or will power to halt from touching the beautiful creature beneath him.

The sounds coming from Zayn isn’t helping matters, in fact, they’re just surging him forward. He’s naked now, Liam can feel Zayn’s exposed erection against his leg and he wants to touch it, stroke it, and make Zayn groan out like he’s imagined so many nights now. But what they lack is time and materials.

Zayn nudges his cheek with his nose and he doesn’t have to say anything for Liam to get the picture, shoving his own boxers down and spreading Zayn’s legs for better access.

Liam’s never done this, and by the lack of coordination on Zayn’s part, he’s sure that neither has he. So he takes what he knows and uses it. He spits in his hand, rubbing his now wet hand across his throbbing dick, stroking it three times before taking a half step forward and wasting no time he shoves his spit covered cock inside Zayn’s waiting hole.

It’s tight, oh so tight, and by the way Zayn’s face is scrunched up, it’s got to hurt. But they don’t have any time to take it slow, for god sakes they’re on the job site and anyone could walk in on them at any minute.

This thought alone urges Liam forward, trying his best to kiss every trace of pain away from Zayn’s face. Eventually, they work through the pain and it doesn’t take long before Liam is empting his seed inside Zayn’s tightness and Zayn is spurting out white ribbons of cum across Liam’s and his chest.

They manage to clean up and get dressed before someone is banging on the door like a madman.

“Come in.” Zayn manages to say after throwing a used napkin in the waste bin.

The door opens to reveal a worker, worry and devastation written on his face. “It’s house 17, the wall collapsed. I told them to wait until you got there, but they wouldn’t listen, they wanted to go home on time.”

Zayn doesn’t look at Liam, but he can tell what he’s thinking. They should have been down there, instead they were… he closes his eyes at the memory; the memories he will keep forever.

It doesn’t take long for the boys to get to house site 17, and sure enough the wall has collapsed and worry begins to fill Liam’s senses.  _They’ll know. They’ll find out. They’ll fire you._

After calling his boss, Zayn walks up to Liam. “It’s not as bad as it looks, but it will set us back a few days.”

It’s what seems like hours before Zayn and Liam’s eyes meet. And everything neither of them can say out loud is right there in Zayn’s eyes. Everything is going to be alright.HOW TO QUIT YOU | CHAPTER Three 

 **Summary** :  _You always want what you can’t have_. Two men meet by chance; it will change their lives forever.

 **Pairing:**  Ziam

 **Rating:**  R

 **A/N:**  oops, sorry it took so long to update. Its’ rated r for smut. If you don’t like that sort of thing, don’t read it. hope you like it! enjoy!

Liam is set to marry Danielle, the girl back in the next town. They’ve already set the date, invited all these people, and got blessings from each of their parents. It’s all set; they’re both going to be happily married at the end of August.

Well, that is until Liam met one Zayn Malik. He’s not sure what these  _feelings_  are; they’re so strange and foreign to him. They’re strong though; his whole world seems to gravitate around the raven haired man. He knows that his heart isn’t supposed to race when he’s in the same vicinity as Zayn, but it does.

He keeps telling himself that he’s here to do a job, nothing more. At the end of the summer, Zayn will be gone, he’ll still have Dani and he’ll make a life with her. That’s not even a question.

But why do his fingers ache to touch the sliver of skin on Zayn lower stomach when his shirt rides up as he bends to have a better look at the building plans? Why does Liam’s tongue long to run across his collarbone when he wears v-neck tees? Why do his lips burn to brush across those lips that are chapped from the sun if there isn’t even a question about him marrying Dani?

Liam’s sure that it’s not just him either. They find reasons to be work along aside one another; lunches in Zayn’s office trailer, inspecting the progress of the buildings, once even Zayn invited him to a meeting with his boss, a meeting that Liam didn’t have to attend.

They find instances to touch one another; to accidently on purpose brush up against one another. While Liam would probably have a problem with this if it were anybody else, he finds himself willing it to happen more and more.

There is a lot of tension, yes, but that doesn’t mean that both men aren’t productive. They get a lot done in the first few weeks of the building project. They keep their bosses happy, there is even rumors of them working together next summer on another project; a children’s orphanage.

It seems like they are the prefect team. Payne and Malik, Malik and Payne; their workers are even happy to work for them. Everything is good; everything except the twitch in his fingers whenever Zayn is near.

Giving Zayn a drink the other day, Liam found his hand lingering longer than usual against Zayn’s hand. If he wasn’t completely sober at the point, he could have sworn Zayn’s fingers caressed his before taking the drink from his hand.

Liam had brushed it off at the moment, chalking it up to dreaming it up, but in reality it’s been stuck in his head. He wakes up in the middle of the night, sheets tangled up around his ankles, the images of his dreams still in his mind of Zayn. The things that they do are hardly appropriate for co-workers, not for two men, one being in the military.

These things would get them killed and Liam Payne could never live in a world that Zayn Malik didn’t exist in.

That’s what kept him from pushing the older male against his desk and kissing him silly; protection. People didn’t look too kindly on a gay man in the military. All that work to protect the one thing that he can’t see torn apart, all that energy put to keep from doing something he might one day regret crumbles with just one touch.

Zayn and Liam are in the office going over plans for the next building they are to start work on tomorrow when it happens; when the defenses come collapsing down.

Liam watches Zayn as he bites his lips in concentration, his eyebrows furrowing as he etches something on the paper before moving it in front of him as he moves away. Liam realizes that he’s fixing himself something to drink as Liam bends down to look at the paper closely. Zayn’s only changed minor details about the layout, making it easier for the electrician when he comes to install the wiring.

He doesn’t realize just how close Zayn is to him until he moves, and he can feel fingers against his neck and the light press of his body against his own.

That’s all it takes before Liam has Zayn pressed up between him and his desk, somehow managing to pull him underneath him in the frenzy to get his lips on Zayn’s. It’s all a mad rush, yanking on clothing and teeth scraping along exposed skin. Liam’s sure he’s got marks that will last for days, and he’s also sure Zayn’s got some to match as he can’t seem to part with that patch of skin across the other man’s collarbone.

Zayn’s whimpering beneath him, tugging down pants without Liam realizing what’s going on. He’s in his underwear before he knows what’s happening, before his brain can catch up with his hands. But he doesn’t stop, he can’t stop. He hasn’t got the strength or will power to halt from touching the beautiful creature beneath him.

The sounds coming from Zayn isn’t helping matters, in fact, they’re just surging him forward. He’s naked now, Liam can feel Zayn’s exposed erection against his leg and he wants to touch it, stroke it, and make Zayn groan out like he’s imagined so many nights now. But what they lack is time and materials.

Zayn nudges his cheek with his nose and he doesn’t have to say anything for Liam to get the picture, shoving his own boxers down and spreading Zayn’s legs for better access.

Liam’s never done this, and by the lack of coordination on Zayn’s part, he’s sure that neither has he. So he takes what he knows and uses it. He spits in his hand, rubbing his now wet hand across his throbbing dick, stroking it three times before taking a half step forward and wasting no time he shoves his spit covered cock inside Zayn’s waiting hole.

It’s tight, oh so tight, and by the way Zayn’s face is scrunched up, it’s got to hurt. But they don’t have any time to take it slow, for god sakes they’re on the job site and anyone could walk in on them at any minute.

This thought alone urges Liam forward, trying his best to kiss every trace of pain away from Zayn’s face. Eventually, they work through the pain and it doesn’t take long before Liam is empting his seed inside Zayn’s tightness and Zayn is spurting out white ribbons of cum across Liam’s and his chest.

They manage to clean up and get dressed before someone is banging on the door like a madman.

“Come in.” Zayn manages to say after throwing a used napkin in the waste bin.

The door opens to reveal a worker, worry and devastation written on his face. “It’s house 17, the wall collapsed. I told them to wait until you got there, but they wouldn’t listen, they wanted to go home on time.”

Zayn doesn’t look at Liam, but he can tell what he’s thinking. They should have been down there, instead they were… he closes his eyes at the memory; the memories he will keep forever.

It doesn’t take long for the boys to get to house site 17, and sure enough the wall has collapsed and worry begins to fill Liam’s senses.  _They’ll know. They’ll find out. They’ll fire you._

After calling his boss, Zayn walks up to Liam. “It’s not as bad as it looks, but it will set us back a few days.”

It’s what seems like hours before Zayn and Liam’s eyes meet. And everything neither of them can say out loud is right there in Zayn’s eyes. Everything is going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always want what you can’t have. Two men meet by chance; it will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: long time coming, hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Zayn has lived to eat his words. The building that collapsed while he and Liam were in the trailer doing things they shouldn’t – Zayn tries not to think about that too much- is more work than what they thought. It not only put them back a week, but two, there was extensive damage to the other walls when the other fell. All in all, they have to rebuild everything from the floor up. Both Zayn and Liam’s supervisors are not happy.

He knows better. They both did. Zayn himself has been doing this since he was eighteen. He’s does countless projects, and yes, while he’s had minor setback like the order of lumber wouldn’t get there until Thursday until Tuesday, he’s never had anything like this. What made the incident so bad is that both Liam and Zayn were scheduled to go over there the time it collapsed to inspect it.

Thankfully, no one is injured, but the workers and their supervisor both ask them repeatedly where they were at the time. The only good excuse they have is that were caught up looking over some paperwork and floor plans for the upcoming buildings.

Ever since then, Zayn works really hard to keep things professional with Liam. It is just a onetime thing, something two men just had to get out of their system. Liam is getting married in August. Zayn is sure Liam never wanted to do something like this to his fiancé, it was just a fluke, a mistake, and it wouldn’t happen again.

But it did happen again…and again…and again. All resolve goes out the window when they think they are both alone. At first Zayn makes excuses to keep someone around when he’s with Liam, but it becomes mute when he is making coffee one morning and Liam comes in to grab a doughnut. They are in tight quarters there in the trailers’ make shift kitchen and one thing leads to another and Zayn is bent over the counter top moaning out Liam’s name.

They keep making pacts together after that; they’ll never to do this on the job again, but it gets harder and harder. When Liam isn’t around Zayn, he craves to be. When he isn’t touching him, he wants to be. It is like an addiction they both have and the only way to calm the fire is to be with one another.

Of course they have to hide it. Liam is in the military. They don’t like that sort of stuff much, people actually are brutally beaten because they let slip they preferred the same sex opposed to the opposite sex. Zayn’s lifestyle is much more lenient with it, but because his sisters are very religious, he risks losing the only family he has left. As hard as they try and as hard as they reason though, Zayn and Liam can’t stay away from each other.

Sighing as he pulls his boxers and pants up, Liam licks his sun chapped lips before turning to Zayn, who was slipping back on his shirt. “We’ve got to stop doing this.” He half-heartily says, while brushing off some dirt off Zayn’s shirt. This time when they lost control, it’s in a house while they are examining it before the real inspector comes out to okay the building.

He knows that his words are empty; he doesn’t want to stop this. He just figures he needs to go through the motions, tell Zayn that they should stop and they feel better about what he’s doing to Danielle.

Zayn looks at him sympathetically, “I know. It’s just…” he trails off, leaning over and fixing the collar of Liam’s polo. “Can’t.” he finally resolves and Liam is nodding his head, as if he understands completely, and Zayn’s pretty sure he does.

“Yeah, well, we have the summer.” Liam throws it out there like it’s nothing, but Zayn’s throat seems to tighten, knowing he doesn’t have much longer with him. He’s going off and getting married to some girl and Zayn’s going to left here going from one construction job to another always wondering what he could have done to make Liam stay.

“Are you going to do more of these projects next summer?” Zayn eventually pipes up, his voice sounding a little wrecked, but he does his best to hide it. He doesn’t want Liam to know exactly how this is affecting him, not ever getting to see him again. They both agreed that this was strickly just for fun, that nothing was going to happen outside of this summer. They would go their separate ways, lead their separate lives and eventually forget any of this ever happened. Zayn had a feeling that was easier said than done.

“If there isn’t a war…” Liam chuckles lightly, but it seems forced as he leaves it at that before pulling Zayn in for another kiss. The sounds of footsteps alert the brunette, making him pull away just in enough time to see his supervisor walking into the room.

“Liam.” He breathes, it sounds like he’s out of breath, like he’s been running. “Your sister has been in an accident. Your mother just called. They took her to the hospital in Charlotte. She’s in stable condition.” Liam’s face drops and Zayn has to clutch his shoulders for him to look at him. Zayn’s never seen Liam look so vulnerable.

At that moment however, Liam’s eyes meet Zayn’s and they soften. Whatever Zayn witnessed just seconds ago isn’t there any longer, but instead replaced with uncertain fear. “Thanks Pete.” He breathes. “I guess there isn’t any reason for me to go, though, it’s not like I can do anything.”

“You’re right, you can do as much for her there as you can here.” With that, Pete clears his throat, eye’s scanning the two men’s surrounds, and leaves gruffly. Zayn doesn’t think he’s heard Liam right. He’s not going to see his sister who’s in the hospital?

“Liam, are you sure? I mean I can handle it a few days without you.” Liam shakes his head, but moves to hug Zayn. Zayn immediate envelopes him with a hug, making sure Liam knows that he’s here for him no matter what he chooses.

Only after he hears Liam sniffle does he realize that Liam’s been crying. Now he feels the wet patch on the shoulder of his plaid button up. He pats the younger boy on the back, rubbing it soothingly. “I just can’t leave you….not yet.” He hears Liam’s muffled breathe, and this guy means to break Zayn’s heart.

All Zayn can do is hug him tighter and smile into the brunette’s hair. “I’m right here, always.” He knows Liam’s not in a good mental state at this point, but he couldn’t feel happier.

Eventually they get news that Liam’s sister pulled through and is better than ever. Zayn congratulates Liam on the news and he gets a bright smile in return. Later that day, he spends it making Liam groan his name from those pretty lips by his own set on Liam’s cock- it works.

They hook up more and more after that, it’s like a constant now. They’ve even been known to stay later at work just to hook up. Neither one of them can afford to get a hotel room or bring one another back to their place for fear someone they know would find out. Liam’s scared shitless that someone from the military will find out and he’ll end up dead like all the others. Zayn doesn’t push it; he lets Liam have his quirky ways, as long as he gets what he wants in the end, and that just simply Liam Payne.

By the time the summer is halfway gone, the workers that deal with Zayn and Liam everyday has begun to suspect something. They don’t want to work when asked; they’ve been quoted to say that they ‘don’t take orders from fags’. Zayn had to calm Liam down when he was told that one. They treat them differently now too. Before, it was respectful and friendly, now they don’t even want to eat in the same area as the two. It’s frustrating to say the very least.

A week after their first insubordinate comment from a worker, Zayn and Liam’s supervisors pay a visit.

“Look,” they sit down in the chairs that were facing Zayn’s desk. Liam is leaning against the desk while Zayn is sitting in his respectful chair. “We know you’ve been having some problems with some of your workers.” Zayn and Liam exchange a look. “So this probably comes at a good time. There is a storm coming through and it’s supposed to be a pretty bad one. We’re going to have to close the site until we‘re clear.”

Zayn really doesn’t comprehend what is being said. “So we’re going to have to drop the project?”

“Yeah, well at least until we can pick it back up again. It’s going to be raining and windy and there are laws about people working in conditions like that, so we’re going to have to close up and ride out the storm before we can finish.”

Liam looks at Pete with confusion etched in his face. “I can’t come back if it goes past the summer; I have a contract with the military just for the summer.”

“Yes, uh, we know. We’ll find someone to replace you. Zayn here can do most of the work himself.”

Liam looks back at Zayn and nods. “Okay.”

“Well, you boys finish off what you can in the next few days. Friday is our scheduled last day.” They both nod as the two supervisors walk out the door.

Zayn doesn’t say a word, but it’s Liam that breaks the silence. “I better go on four and see what else needs to be done to ensure that the house won’t weather too much damage while their gone.” Zayn doesn’t say anything in agreement; just lets Liam walk out the door without another word said between them.

It feels like the world is crashing down all around them. They knew that this is going to end at the end of the summer, but they thought that they had another month and a half before that would happen. Now Zayn’s loosing Liam sooner than he thought and he feels like he’s just simply lost. He doesn’t cry that night, he’s just too exhausted.

Liam feels numb. He’s going home, which should really be a good thing, but that means the life he has led here in Charleston was a vacation. His real life, the one with Danielle, is very much real and going to happen the moment he steps back into his hometown. It’s going to be like Zayn never happened and he’s not sure he can live with that.

Friday comes like a blur. It comes fast and before the boys know it, they are standing outside of Zayn’s locked trailer, looking at each other for what seems like the last time. Zayn can’t even say the words. He doesn’t want it to be goodbye. It just seems so final. “So err..” he fiddles with the bag he’s got thrown over his shoulder. He has surprisingly many things of his in the trailer he needs to take home.

Liam gives him a smile. “I’ll see ya around Zayn Malik.” He pats him on the shoulder and Zayn can’t believe that this is so easy for Liam. Sure, he’s got a girl back home, probably going to marry her and have kids. Can he really let Zayn go just like that?

He gulps down a cry and nods. “Yeah, maybe next summer.” He almost chokes out.

“Yeah, maybe.” Liam agrees, “Better get going, Danielle said she’s going to have dinner on the table at six and if I’m not there I’m not getting any.” Zayn tries to laugh at that, but it comes out more of a straggled cry.

Liam scuffs his feet to his car, sliding in the driver’s side as Zayn closes it for him. Another bright smile and Liam’s cutting the car on and pulling away. The man he’s spent his summer with stands against the trailer wall as he drives off. His chocolate eyes look up at the rearview mirror as he drives off and he punches the steering wheel as tears start to flow freely from his eyes now. He can’t help it, he feels like he’s left part of his heart back leaning against that trailer.

Zayn watches the car go, his heart beating faster and faster, willing Liam to come back so he can kiss those lips one last time. But before he knows it, the car’s turned and there isn’t any evidence that Liam ever existed in his life except for the memories.

He walks the distance to grab a bus, but before he can get to the stop, he’s breaking down. He ducks into an alley way, he presses his forehead to the wall as tears spill out. He knows he’s being loud, but he’s heart is breaking with every mile Liam drives away from him. He punches the wall several times, the concrete tearing the skin from his knuckles until they’re a bloody mess.

He chokes out a sob before turning around, his back slinking down the wall. He’s too busy in his own brokenhearted world to realize that people are staring before it’s too late. Eventually, he notices them staring and he barks out, “What are you looking at?” he’s still crying as he pushes himself up with his good hand and stumbles away to the bus stop he’s probably already missed.


End file.
